Progression
by BlackCat9
Summary: A progression from when Harry and Draco were enemies to when they were...well not. xxSlashxx xxcompletexx formerly transgression until author pulled out a dictionary.


**Transgression by: BlackCat9**

1 year ago Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were enemies

11 months ago, Harry worked with Draco on a potions project having to do with sleep draughts and nearly ended up putting them both in a coma after a miscommunication (read ignoring each other completely) causing a doubled quantity of dragons' blood to be placed into the mixture.

10 months, 2 weeks and 12 hours ago Harry and Draco were placed in detention to make up for the potions' assignment and forced them to learn how to work together. (While being carefully watched over by Professor Snape)

10 months 2 week ago Draco and Harry were checked into the Infirmary for fighting in the dungeons. (Draco one black eye and Harry with a mushroom growing out of his forehead.)

10 months ago Harry and Draco served yet another detention together for previously said fighting. This time they were forced to clean the mess they created during their fight.

9 months and 3 weeks ago, Harry called a truce between himself and Malfoy while working during class.

9 months and 2 weeks ago, Harry and Draco were checked into the infirmary yet again, because Crabbe thought it would be funny to trip Harry while he was carrying a beaker of 'Tranquility.'

9 months 2 weeks and 11 hours ago Harry stayed up all night (under the influence of the potion) talking with Draco about what they really wanted to do with their lives if the war ended before they graduated.

9 months and 1 week ago Draco passed up the opportunity to make fun of Harry when the Daily Profit printed articles of baby pictures they had found of 'the boy who lived."

9 months and 1 week ago Hermione and Ron stared dumbfounded as Draco Malfoy passed their best-friend with out comment.

9 months ago the residual effects of the 'Tranquility' wore off and Draco decided he had more important things to worry about than arguing with "Scar head."

8 months and 2 weeks ago, Harry wondered, where the stress of being alive had gone.

8 months ago Harry wondered where the excitement in his life had gone.

7 months and 3 weeks ago, Harry tried to start a fight with Draco for old time's sake and found he wanted to kiss Malfoy, than choke him.

7 months and 2 weeks ago Harry wished that the stress of being alive would be gone again.

6 months and 27 days ago Draco found himself in the Infirmary after staring at Harry's ass and accidentally letting his potion boil over.

6 months and 26 days ago, Draco received an anonymous get well card with snitches all across it.

6 months and 15 days ago, Ron threatened Draco to get him to take whatever spell he had put on Harry off.

6 months and 8 days ago Hermione forced Ron to apologize to the "weasel," for Harry's sake. Instead, Ron forced himself not to attach butterflies to Malfoy's ears.

6 months ago Draco confronted Harry in an empty charms classroom to tell him to call his "goons" off

5 months, 3 weeks and 6 days ago Professor Flitwick found an unconscious (with a mushroom growing out of his forehead) Draco and (with a black eye) Harry.

5 months 3 weeks and 5 days ago, Harry and Draco woke up and refused to speak to each other.

5 months 3 weeks ago Draco called a truce by owl.

5 months 3 weeks ago, Harry told him to go fuck himself unless Draco was willing to act civil in public.

5 months 1 week ago, Draco assured his father, that while the rumors of him being nice to "Harry Potter" were true, that he was only doing it to lure him into a false sense of safety.

5 months ago, Draco asked to borrow Harry's homework.

4 months and 29 days ago Draco let Harry copy his notes from Charms

4 months and 15 days ago Harry defended Draco from Ron.

4 months ago Ron and Harry made up under an unspoken agreement; neither would speak of Draco in front of each other.

3 months and 1 week ago Draco was checked into the Infirmary beat to shit and unconscious.

3 months and 6 days ago Harry found out that Crabbe, Goyle and two other Slytherins had beaten up Draco because of his "betrayal."

3 months and 5 days ago four Slytherins transformed into rather large canaries at breakfast after eating the wrong pastries.

3 months and 4 days ago Draco woke up to find Harry Potter asleep in a chair by his bed.

2 months and 2 weeks ago, Harry and Draco got in an argument over who Malfoy was loyal to; his family or….to Harry.

2 months and 1 week ago, Draco threatened to curse Harry, just for old time's sake.

2 months ago Draco cried himself to sleep, when he realized exactly where his loyalties lied.

1 month and 3 weeks ago, Draco met Dumbledore for unknown reasons.

1 month and 2 weeks ago, Draco confirmed with his father that he would have Harry Potter at his feet.

1 month and 1 week ago, a group of death eaters were ambushed by Aurors.

1 month ago Malfoy publicly betrayed his father. He informed the Ministry of magic all that his father had been doing the past 16 years.

1 month 3 weeks and 4 days ago, Lucius Malfoy was placed in Azakaban for safe keeping until his trial date could be decided.

3 weeks ago Draco found him in a safe house with the Weasely's. (Much to both Draco and Ron's displeasure)

2 weeks ago Harry came to visit Ron and found Draco instead

1 week and 5 days ago, Draco apologized to Harry for the first time.

1 week and 3 days ago, Hermione showed up at the Weasley residence, took one look at Harry and Draco and couldn't stop giggling.

1 week and 1 day ago, Hermione reminded Ron that Lucius was in Azakaban because of Draco and maybe he should try being a "little" nicer.

1 week ago Draco and Ron didn't glare at each other during dinner.

5 days ago Harry asked Draco to talk.

3 days ago, Ron found Harry and Draco making out on 'his' bed.

3 days and 12 hours ago, Hermione couldn't stop giggling yet again.

2 days ago Harry apologized profusely to Ron for "doing that" on his bed.

1 day ago, Draco and Ron laughed at the same time (When the twins had "accidentally" turned Harry's hair pink.

Now, Harry and Draco are not enemies (and Ron is still laughing at Harry's hair.)

(It started as a short timeline to explain a scene I was going to post and mutated :D

Please Review, tell me if you hate it or love it. Just tell me what is on your mind)


End file.
